


Three Days

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pets, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback to the beginning of the series. It takes Castiel three days to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dub-con/non-con/extremely dark implications for the rest of the series.

Castiel fought it at first, looking around frantically and _begging_ him not to. He knew a cure, he told Dean with trembling hands and whispered words. He made it as far as the door when he tried to escape the first time before Dean was upon him, pinning his wrists and kissing him hard enough to break skin.

 

He made it halfway down the street the second time, before Dean threw him down and dragged him back inside. The third time he made it all the way to the gas station before Dean showed up flashing some paper saying he was a registered nurse and that his patient had escaped. Castiel had begged and screamed, but his hysteria didn’t really help his cause and Dean was being deceptively gentle and convincingly calm, as if he didn’t care that his new pet had run away three times.

 

Castiel stopped trying to get away after that.

 

“I can find you anywhere,” Dean whispered in the dark. Sam was strapped down on the bed beside Castiel, who was also restrained. They’d stopped fighting five hours ago. “Maybe you’ll escape again. Maybe you’ll get a mile. Maybe two. Maybe you’d be lucky to get out Kansas. You think I’d let you get anywhere _near_ the Gate, though? Nowhere on Earth or in Hell is hidden from me, and you’d never get close to Heaven. You’re _mine,_ ” he hissed.

 

Castiel tried to protest through the gag.

 

“You will break,” Dean said. “You will kneel before me and worship me.”

 

Castiel didn’t fight when Dean untied him, didn’t even move. Sam put up a struggle when he was released, but even though he was larger, Dean was stronger. Castiel knew that the two of them together stood a chance against the demon. He knew they still had a shot, but he turned away and shut out the sounds of the fight instead.

 

When Dean blindfolded them, Sam started cursing but Castiel just flinched. When Dean led them to another room and pushed them down on their knees, Sam tried to jerk away but Castiel just fell without a word.

 

Dean informed him on the third day that he’d have to punish him for his disobedience. The words were spoken so softly that Castiel almost missed them with his fading powers. He couldn’t even bring himself to pull away from Dean’s gentle fingers running along his jaw.

 

It was humiliating when Dean took his over his knee, even though Sam turned away to give him some semblance of privacy. The first hit hurt more than he’d expected, and he was crying by the time Dean had counted out five smacks as the _hopelessness_ of his situation hit him.

 

At ten, he panicked. He _needed_ to get away, he needed it to stop, he couldn’t take another smack, he _couldn’t_ stand the thought of Dean hitting him again.

 

“Stop, please,” he begged.

 

Dean ran a soothing hand down his spine. “Say you’ll obey,” Dean whispered.

 

Castiel was silent, so Dean gave him another firm slap.

 

Castiel didn’t just break, he shattered.

 

“I’ll obey,” he whimpered. “I will, I promise. I’ll do anything, Dean, please, just stop, I can’t take anymore, _please-_ ”

 

“Good boy,” Dean cooed, eyes flashing black then back.

 

Castiel didn’t regret it as he handed what was left of his Grace to Dean, didn’t question it when Dean turned it black and destroyed it, didn’t doubt it when Dean sat him down in his lap and told him he loved him and always had.

 

He didn’t respond to Sam’s look of betrayal and pity, didn’t deny it when Sam spat the word, “Broken,” at him like a curse.

 

And when Dean asked him if he was happy, he just smiled placidly and said, “Yes, Master.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is open to prompts/requests.


End file.
